Black Swan Symphony
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Namanya Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai, seorang ballerina laki-laki paling terkenal dan fenomenal di Korea. Tampan, kulitnya kecoklatan eksotis, kaya raya, dan punya banyak stok cadangan pria maupun wanita. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, bukan siapa-siapa. Aku mencintai Jongin, ayah dari anak-anakku. [My 1st KaiSoo fict! RnR, mau mutusin ttp lanjut atau delete :3]


**Black Swan Symphony**

**Prolog 'Aisuru'**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo story

.

.

.

Statusku hanya seorang istri. Istri yang akan menuruti seluruh kemauan suaminya, istri yang akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk kepala rumah-tangganya, istri yang… akan terus bersama sang suami sampai kata akhir telah ditetapkan. Kadang aku bertanya, kenapa aku harus didiskualifikasi pada persyaratan terakhir karena kau mengharamkan aku melakukannya? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengijinkanku tetap ada di sampingmu, walau hanya dengan sebuah tanda-tanda tersirat?

Siang itu, di musim panas, aku melihatmu berada di taman bersama Luhan, seorang murid pelatihan vokalku dahulu.

"Ibu, sekarang Ayah bermain dengan siapa lagi?"

Jongin, tahukah kau hatiku terasa teriris mendengar suara Sehun, putraku dan putramu, mengatakan hal itu dengan polos di umurnya yang baru menginjak lima tahun?

"Ibu tidak tahu. Ayo, Sehun, kita pulang. Ibu akan membuatkan spageti kesukaanmu nanti malam."

Dapatkah aku berbohong terus-menerus, berpura-pura tidak tahu di hadapan anakmu, tetap menutup mata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita? Bisakah aku tetap naif hingga kau kembali melihat ke arahku, bukan ke orang lain?

Setiap malam, diselimuti hening dan diterangi sinar rembulan yang membias dari jendela kamar kita, saat kau lelap tertidur dengan entah bermimpi apa-siapa-dimana, aku menangis, memohon keadilan Tuhan akan hidupku yang runyam.

Apa dosaku hingga takdirku menikuk tajam dan aku goyah di tengah perjalanan?

Apa salahku hingga kau tak sudi menjamahku kembali seperti malam-malam yang lalu, malam-malam dulu saat tatapan penuh hasrat itu hanya untukku?

Apa luputku hingga kau dengan teganya meninggalkan keluarga kecilmu, aku yang mengandung dan Sehun, demi orang lain yang menurutmu jauh diatas segalanya daripada aku?

Seberapa sulit lagi rintangan yang harus kulalui agar kau kembali menjadi sosok ayah bagi Sehun dan bakal bayi dalam perutku?

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui semuanya," suaramu membuyarkan lamunanku. Satu-satunya hiburanku saat ini, selain bersama Sehun, hanyalah duduk diatas kursi goyang tua peninggalan almarhum ayahmu, dan disini aku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kau mendekat ke arahku. Bukan, ke arah jendela. Duduk bersandar di tepinya, menatap senja musim semi yang sama dengan yang kulihat. "Setelah anakmu lahir, kita akan bercerai."

Dimana, dimana semua oksigen di dunia?

"Apa? Jongin, ini juga anakmu!" Aku _mulai _tidak keberatan jika jalanmu dan jalanku tak bersimpangan. Tapi ibu mana yang rela anaknya tidak diakui oleh sang ayah?

"Dengar aku," kau menatapku dengan aura normal, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan suasana hatiku. Tidak asing, tapi terasa memuakkan. "Aku merasa tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita akan menjadi suatu hal yang sia-sia. Jadi, kenapa tidak diakhiri sekarang saja?"

Aku mengelus perutku, dimana tertanam seorang janin dari bibit kecil yang kau titipkan padaku tujuh bulan lalu. Semua mungkin akan terasa mudah jika aku berdiri seorang diri. Tapi bagaimana dengan dua orang yang harus kutopang setelahnya, kedua anakmu?

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Kyungsoo," kau berujar, mencoba meyakinkanku yang merasa pesimis. Lalu kau menunduk, bersimpuh di hadapanku dengan kedua lututmu, mencium bagian membuncit dalam tubuhku. "Bagaimanapun, aku tetap mencintainya."

Aku tak pernah yakin dengan kalimatmu setelah itu.

Lalu di sinilah aku. Menggendong putramu yang masih merah, mirip sekali denganmu. Tanpamu, tanpa Kim Jongin calon mantan suamiku, hanya ditemani surat persetujuan perceraian di meja nakas.

Jongin, bisakah aku bertahan seperti yang kau yakini?

* * *

**Keep or Delete?**

* * *

Oke, ini baru prolog. Cerita selanjutnya saya pastikan akan berbeda dan mengejutkan hahaha /ketawa nista/

Saya gak berharap banyak sama FF ini soalnya saya juga sedang cukup sibuk.

So, tetep lanjut atau saya hapus? :)

.

**sign**

**Jonanda Taw**


End file.
